


Bath Time

by InnocentPen90



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incident in the bathroom brings a pair of twins closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first full length story.

The day was blisteringly hot and all Tom Daly wanted to do was get home and have a shower. The twelve year old boy walked into his house and shouted “Hello? Anybody home?” Hearing no reply the boy shrugged and moved towards the kitchen before he noticed a back pack lying at the foot of the stairs. The backpack with Justin Bieber plastered over it could only belong to one person and that was his sister Patricia or Patti as she often demanded people call her. Wondering why she didn’t answer his earlier call he walked up the stairs. 

The layout of the bed rooms were simple. The master bedroom was at one end and the two kids bedrooms were at the other side by side connected by a common bathroom. As he approached his sister’s door Tom heard music from the room. It was loud enough that it would have drowned out any other noise in the house. Knocking on the door, he opened it and peeped in. His sister was lying on her double bed, music blasting from her phone. 

Walking up to the foot of the bad he tapped his sister’s foot. She gave a gasp, “Shit! Oooh you gave me a shock!” Tom grinned and replied, “You’d fail in a zombie apocalypse. Alarms would go off and you’d just lie there till you gotten eaten.” Patti swatted the air at her brother. Getting up she kneeled at the end of the bed to hug her brother. They were very close, not just because they were twins but because right from the get-go, they had each other’s back. When someone made fun of Tom, she rose to his defense, driving off the perpetrator with scathing sharp comments. When a kid had once pushed Patti, he had come racing in, giving the other kid a black eye. Tom looked at his sister for a moment and thought to himself, I can’t imagine my life without Patti in it. 

Patti gave her brother a quizzical from and asked, “Something on my face? Cuz’ you’ve been staring.”

Tom shook his head and laughed slightly. “Nah, just thinking.” Patti mock gasped, “You can think?! News to me!”

“Oi!” Tom exclaimed indignantly. “I’m not staying for this abuse. Gonna grab a shower.” With a small smile to show he wasn’t truly angry, he left the room. Walking into his room, he dropped his bag on the bed before toeing off his shoes. Taking his towel from the back of his door he walked into the bathroom. He stripped of quickly throwing his clothes into a heap by the door. He looked into the mirror as he always did. He was trying to see if he’d become any more muscular flexing his arms and contorting himself into different positions. He quickly came to the verdict that he was as skinny as ever. Which was really no fair as Ken Watson in his class was six months younger and already had a defined set of abs. 

The next thing he checked was his penis. It was about two and half inches with foreskin that covered most of his glans except his piss slit. Free of any hair. Tom sighed glumly. It was no fair, half the boys in his class were already sporting a slight fuzz around their dicks. He’d started dreading gym class and the inevitable showers as they all made fun of his hairless cock. Rolling his balls in his hand he tried to feel if they had got any bigger from the last time he checked. The answer was a maybe. Shrugging he got in the shower.   
It was about five minutes later while he was lathering up his hair that the pounding on his sister’s bathroom door started. “Tom! Hurry up! I gotta pee real bad bro!” Patti’s muffled shout came through the door. Tom yelled back, “Well you hafta wait! I’m shampooing my hair! Gimme a couple of minutes!” His sister moaned in response. “Tooom, I can’t hold much longer! Please get out!” Now Tom was a kid of very particular habits. He spent three minutes brushing his teeth, and exactly five minutes scrubbing his scalp. Those were habits cast in stone and not even a clearly desperate sister was going to get in the way. And so Tom just ignored her, as loving as they were to each other, as with all siblings, they could be real pricks to each other as well. 

Patti however was not going to take silence for an answer. She said, "I can’t take it anymore, I’m coming in!” Tom squawked in surprise “Hey no! Don’t come-“But it was too late. She opened the door, already lowering her bottoms and panties. Unfortunately for her it was too late. Even before she reached the toilet, a golden squirt exited her spraying all over herself and the floor, cursing she lunged for the porcelain, and tried to sit down, however she misjudged and only managed to sit on the side before overbalancing and falling over, peeing all the while. The shame of it was too much as she just laid there, soaking herself and clothes while bursting into tears. 

Tom in the meanwhile had a hard time seeing anything as he had his eyes shut. Opening them he howled when the shampoo entered his eyes. Lunging for the shower head he heard the commotion and wondered what the hell was going on. Hearing his sister crying he quickly washed his eyes and head before looking to see what had happened. When he realized the position Patti was in and her situation, he quickly got out of the shower to comfort his sister. Wrinkling his nose at the acrid smell of the urine covering his sis, he made shushing sounds while holding her. 

“I just wanted to use the bathroom!” His sister sobbed. Tom felt a sharp sting of guilt. He should have tried to be more accommodating. He noticed she was still in her pee soaked clothes and he knew she had to get cleaned up. “Oh god, I’m sorry Patti. Let’s get you cleaned up huh? Get it the shower ok?” Tom was unconscious of his nudity, but the moment his sister started pulling off her clothes it became rather obvious. They had bathed separately since they were eight years old and here was his sister nude in front of him. Somewhere in the back of his lizard brain, Tom felt a tiny thrill. No matter whether it was his sister, she was still a girl nude in front of him. Concentrating on helping his sis, he shut that part of his brain down. 

"I’m ready.” It seemed his sister didn’t care. Leading the way she pushed past him and got in the shower. Tom followed behind. As Patti began hosing herself down Tom, found the soap and began lathering up his hands. He asked his sister, “Want me to wash your back?” Patti turned her head around and gave a nod. And so he started of massaging the soap into his twin’s shoulders. As his skin came into contact with her, his brain suddenly screamed at him, you’ve got your hands on a naked girl! Gulping as his hormones roared to life, he continued his ministration all the while telling himself, Patti is my sister, and she’s totally not a girl. Unfortunately his noble attempt to shut down his pubertal libido was blown out of the water as his sister bent over to wash down her legs, and in the process, putting on display her the winking star of her butt hole and the very clear slit of her vagina. Tom was lost. In a matter of seconds, his blood rushed south as his penis started erecting. His penis was now pointed straight out. Blushing to the roots of his hair, he looked away while trying to think of something else.

Patti by this time has finished rinsing and stood straight again. Wondering why he was not washing her back, she turned around and got her answer. There proud as any soldier’s salute was her brother’s erect cock. Her head filled with a faint buzzing. She heard about erections of course but, her group of friends were rather shy and so they never raised the topic before. And while she had access to the internet, she never looked for the topic. But all she knew was that the twitching member was a sign of sexual interest. And her brother was sporting one. Looking at his face she could tell that Tom was ashamed of his reaction as he tried to cover his boy erection. She asked him, “Tom, did you get that because of me?” 

The preteen looked at her as he croaked out “Yeah.” “How come? I’m nothing pretty.” The girl replied matter of factly. Tom snapped his eyes up to hers. She was surprised at how serious he looked. Pushing a side a few wet strands of hair from her face, he stated, “Patricia Daley, never doubt that you’re the prettiest girl I know.” She blushed as she absorbed the compliment her brother had paid her. Looking down she noticed his erection had softened somewhat and that now his member stood at half mast. Unbidden a thought popped into her mind, a naughty thought like none she’d ever had. I wonder what it feels like. Tom had been doing his own inspection and had noticed his sister’s developing body. He saw her chest, with her small budding breasts, to her cute hairless pussy. This time he was more aware when his erection came back due to his observations, and made to cover his penis. 

“No don’t!” Patti suddenly said. She couldn’t hardly believe the words that came out of her mouth, for that matter, neither did her brother. Tom shyly obliged her though, submitting to her gaze. The young girl was curious, her twin brother’s penis kept bobbing up and down slightly. She asked him, “Why is your thingy doing that?” He looked down quizzically and tried to figure out what she was talking about. “Doing what?”

"Tom, it’s moving, why’s it doing that?” The boy face brightened up in understanding. “Oh that. It just does that. It’s filled with blood see? So it’s my heartbeat making it do that.” The girl suddenly knelt down. His cock was now level with her face. Gasping in surprise Tom took a step back and asked his sister, “Woah now sis, what’re you doing?” Tom having been educated by porn, knew exactly what position she was in and it sent a thrill down his spine. Patti frowned slightly, before moving closer. “I’ve never seen this before. “She stated. Her twin laughed and said “C’mon, you’ve seen it plenty of times when we were younger!” The girl shook her head and said, “Well not when it’s like that.” Tom realized he had a golden opportunity on his hands. He thought to himself, I wonder if she would touch it if I asked her too.” At this his penis twitched sharply. His sister noted it and said “Seems rather jumpy.” With a small grin on her face. Taking the plunge Tom asked her, “Do you wanna touch it?” Mentally he started cringing expecting the girl to react badly, however, it was not so. Patti, was pretty happy he asked, this is my chance to find out! 

Trying for casualness she said “Sure.” Reaching out her hand she took the tip of his penis in a feather light grip. Tom was aroused beyond all belief. When the day started he never could have imagined that it would turn out like this. Feeling his sister’s faint touch on his penis, he gave an involuntary thrust. The motion slid his cock right through her fingers till it hit her palm. As Patti felt her brother cock hit her hand, she also noticed the sensation of his foreskin pulling back all the way, revealing the slightly red head of her brother’s cock head. She took her hand away to better see it. Tom gave a small groan of disappointment. Patti looked up at her brother and smiled. 

Tom was the one to observe to observe the precum his penis had been leaking forming a bridge from his slit to her hand. Patti looked at his penis again, and this time reached up and held it. Tom was in seventh heaven at the sensation of his sister’s soft hand around his dick. He said in a slightly strangled voice “Patti….you have no idea how good this feels.” His sister giggled and replied “Oh I think I can, bro you’re almost cross-eyed” Returning her attention to his member she noted, it’s sort of squishy. She gave an experimental pump of her brother cock and heard the panting of her brother. Realizing it was making him feel good she started stroking his boy cock even firmer, back to front, uncovering and covering his head with every sure action. Her twin was barely aware of anything. His entire world had shrunk to his sister’s hand and what she was doing with it. Before long he felt a tightening in his lower stomach. “Patti…ughh…you gotta stop. I’m gonna cum…ah…” Now Patti knew if that happened all the fun would be over. So she took her hand of his cock and stood up. She was quite happy at the state her brother was reduced to. While she wanted to see him cum, she decided there were a lot more things to be done before he did so. Tom was achingly hard and disappointed they had to stop. He wanted to cum. 

His sister’s hand was the best thing to happen to his penis since he discovered masturbation a couple of months back. Her hand was pure magic. He was so happy he had this experience. Overwhelmed by gratitude, he raised Patti up from the bathroom floor and hugged her tightly. He could feel his sister immature breasts press against his chest but he ignored it in favor of conveying how much he loved her through his arms and body. Patti hugged her brother just as tightly. She heard her brother’s muffled voice and drew back slightly. 

“What’d you say?” She asked Tom. “I said I’m really sorry bout’ just now. I still feel guilty about it.” Patti looked her brother in the eyes before kissing the tip of his nose. “There I forgive you.” I’m so blessed to have her as my sister, Tom thought to himself. He knew other siblings were had somewhat nuclear relationships. It always made him feel slightly sad when he saw some of the terrible things some sibling did to each other. 

Patti knew that whatever else happened today, the bond between them had strengthened. As tight as it already was, it was now forged of steel. Resting her head on his shoulder she said, “I love you.” 

This short reprieve to reaffirm their feelings had put a dampener on the hormone induced session, and as a result Tom’s penis softened, just happening to brush his sister cleft. The sensation sent a zing into Patti as the head of her twin’s cock brushed her button. She gave a breathy little moan. Tom noticed her reaction and curious about it asked, “What happened Patti?” The girl wondered whether he even knew what a clit was. She had discovered hers when she was cleaning herself one night in the shower, curious she continued until she achieved her first orgasm. After that, a quiet question to their mother and she knew. “Nothing, just my clitty.” Now Tom was confused. He’d never heard of a clitty before and wanted to know more. “So what’s a clitty sis?” She thought for a second. Then she turned off the shower. “I think it would be better to show you in my room.” She got out of the shower, with Tom following her, just before the exited the bathroom, she gave her brother’s cock a quick squeeze giggling slightly. 

Taking his towel she rubbed herself down before passing it to her twin. Watching him rub his balls and cock she notice how it bounced around. She quickly seated herself on the bed against her pillows, her legs crossed Indian style. “Sit in the middle of the bed ok?” Patti directed her brother. He scrambled to the spot and sat on his legs. “Soooo, what about this clitty?” His sister rolled her eyes at his impatience. He can’t even wait two minutes! “Alright, alright. My clitty, it’s sort of a bump at the top of my kitty. It feels pretty nice when touched.” She unfolded her legs and spread them revealing her hairless pussy to her brother in all its glory. He stared at the three inch slit between her legs. He noticed it seemed to be somewhat wet near the bottom of the slit. “Getting excited about this aren’t ya?” He said gesturing to her pussy. She smirked and pointed back to his penis where a translucent pearl of precum was gathered at the tip. Tom was feeling charged up. He took swiped his cock head with his index finger ad dabbed it on her foot. 

“Eww gross!” Patti exclaimed laughing while jerking back her foot.

Wiping her palm up her nether lips, she returned the favor rubbing it on his thigh. He did his own jig to get out of the way and before long the two children were giggling uncontrollably. Calming down, though still interrupted by slight giggling bouts, they settled back into their previous positions. Patti said, “Hey remember what I told you about my clitty?” Tom nodded fast to show he had listened. “Well it’s kind of hard to see, I gotta open my kitty to show you. You gotta get closer though, why don’t you lie on your stomach between my legs? That way your face will be just in front.” Patti instructed her brother. “Oh ok sis.” Tom said as he followed along. Settling along his belly he folded his arms under him with his legs up in the air. The position invariably caused friction on his sensitive member and the boy started to grind the mattress unconsciously. Settling her hand upon her nether lips Patti then pulled them apart revealing the glistening wet interior of her pussy. Tom was spellbound, his eyes were wide open in rapt attention. It looks so pretty, I sure am glad she’s showing me, the boy said to himself. 

Patti traced her fingers, first up one side of her folds, then the other. She took care not to even touch the small nub of hers. She could see Tom’s eyes following every movement of his fingers, the naked boy’s cocked twitched slightly, sending more precum into the bed. Finally, Patti started stroking her button. It sent frissons all over her body. She rubbed it gently and slowly, relishing the feeling it sent coursing through her pussy. Within a minute her brother could see than she became even wetter, as her pussy was now glistening. Patti could feel her pleasure building and let out and almost silent coo of enjoyment. 

Tom involuntarily thrust hard into the bed on hearing it. It made him feel ten times hornier than he already was. The sight of his twin pleasuring herself was like a drug to him. Each pass over her fingers over her cleft made the boy want to erupt. His balls were tight against his body and aching for relief. His sister was not unaware of his torment and grinned. She decided to do something a little bit naughtier. She started thrusting her hips, actively grinding her hand. Knowing what state her brother had been worked into she started to tease him. “It feels sooo good bro, don’t you wish you could touch me?” she fake moaned. Seeing the pinched look on his face made her want to burst out laughing. The concentration on his face was so funny. Tom by now, was entirely on edge. He could take it no more and blurted out, “Can I?”

“Can you what? You gotta gimme more bro.” Patti asked Tom, pretending she didn’t know what he was talking about. “Can I touch your pussy?” Tom said seriously. “After all, you touched my dick.” He reminded her. Slowly the girl’s hand slowed of her pussy. “Ok get up and come here, kneel beside me.” Tom dis so and positioned himself beside his sister’s waist. He gazed at her gash, noting the aroused flush. Patti was suddenly nervous. Nobody has ever touched my cunny before. Noticing the small worried frown on the young girl’s face, Tom asked her what the matter was. When she told him, he he slowly stroked the cheek of his prone sister. “You know I won’t do anything if you don’t want me too right? I’m not gonna force you. If you want we can stop right here. I’m already the luckiest guy in the world seeing your pussy you know?” And I am, bet nobody in class has seen a real pussy. Though I’d be disappointed not getting to touch her, I have to respect her decision. Seeing his statement for the truth, and feeling a burst of love for her brother, she kissed her twin’s palm. She then said, “Thanks Tom. You made me feel better.” Then even before she knew what she was doing, she led her brother’s hand to the juncture of her thighs. The boy froze when he felt his hand come into contact with the wetness of her pussy. He slowly began to rub her pussy, marveling in the sensation of his hand gliding among her folds. He began to search for that magic button that made Patti feel so good. As he touched it, his sister let out a deep groan. “Tom, I can’t take it, rub harder!” So Tom added more pressure, feeling his sister thrust up her hips in response. 

He looked at her, noticed the deep flush in her face and the way the nipples on her budding chest stood straight out. He reached over to touch one of them. Patti was ready to explode at the sensations coming from her pussy and chest. She now was panting grinding hard against her twin’s hand desperate to relieve herself. The outcome of this action was that Tom’s middle fingers, slick with his sister’s arousal, slipped into her opening.

The two of them froze. Tom was looking at where his fingers were invading his sister’s most private part, unable to believe the feeling of warm, tight wetness like   
Nothing he’d ever felt before. Patti on the other hand was trying to cope with the sensation of something foreign in her pussy. Tom experimentally moved his fingers, and was rewarded by a small tremor shivering his sister’s frame. Noting that she didn’t raise any objections, he continued stroking his finger inside the twelve year old girl’s vagina. His fingers encountered a slight ridge, and he stroked it. “Oh shit…oooh god…do that again….Tom” Patti’s response was immediate and loud, she twisted her hips, struggling to deal with the pleasure his one small action had produced. Tom did it again and soon felt her pussy clamping softly against his fingers. Patti said, “Tom I’m gonna cum….keep doing it… it feels great…make me cum pleaaaase” Her last words released in a hiss has her brother crooked his fingers, thrusting his in in and out of her pussy, always making sure to contact the area that made his sister wild. 

Then it happened, like a bolt out of nowhere, Patti came hard. Her pussy clamped around his fingers like a vice as she wailed in the throes of passion. It seemed to last forever as his twin writhed her body. Patti collapsed against her pillows panting hard. Tom slowly withdrew his fingers from his sister’s vagina amazed at what had happened. It was like became an entirely different person, her hair was matted to her face due to sweat but he found that, at that very moment, she was the prettiest girl alive. He had made the girl cum. The boy was feeling pretty proud of himself. He was happy to have made his sister experience that wonderful feeling. Patti, on the other hand was almost catatonic. There was no other thought in her mind but: THAT WAS AMAZING! This day to her, was the best day ever. The events had arisen out of something mortally shaming, but it had not only delivered her a powerful orgasm the likes of which she’d never experienced before, but it tied her closer to her twin than ever before. 

Getting up, she hugged her brother again, trying to pour every ounce of love she felt for him into in. Trying to communicate just how much he meant to her. She then pulled him back so that they both were lying on the bed. She rested her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat thump against her face. They lay like that for quite a while, until hunger drove them out of the room. They felt somewhat awkward walking around in the buff, but it was not like anybody would see them. Their parents would not be home for hours yet. 

Proceeding to the kitchen, they worked as a team pulling out the various ingredients out of the cupboards and the fridge in order to make themselves a decent mound of sandwiches. As they completed they completed their task, the siblings sat down beside each other on the cool wooden chairs at the dining table. Gazing at his sister, Tom took in the slight blush on his sister’s cheeks, a remnant of their prior activities. He handed a sandwich to her before picking up his own. And as one, the twins chomped in.

The End.


End file.
